


Crossing Path of Two Different Times

by Alex_Amey_Endless_13



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Amey_Endless_13/pseuds/Alex_Amey_Endless_13
Summary: In where Brainiac 5 went on vacation after a argument had happen with the Legion Of Superheroes and decided to go back in time to visit Superman but somethings had happen and he went to the past where the young justice team had been form with no way back he is trap there till he can build his way back to the future.
Relationships: Querl Dox & Bruce Wayne, Querl Dox & Conner Kent, Querl Dox & Dick Grayson, Querl Dox & Wally West, Querl Dox/Clark Kent
Kudos: 10





	Crossing Path of Two Different Times

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> I am sorry is I get this wrong or incorrect and I am sorry or any miss spelling or grammar or run on I know my writing needs work and improvement and Sorry is any characters seem OC I am trying to get them to be how the are portray but it might be a hard task to do I don't own any characters for they belong with DC thank you for reading

Chapter 1

Brainiac 5 p.o.v

It's been 1 year since Superman return to the past and since then I have been working nonstop the other thinks I am still upset about Superman departure but it is the opposite of that yes I was upset at first two months but I got over it there was nothing I can do to have him stay and he was need to go back to the past to make sure that the future can continue on. 

I was just trying to finish up the things that need to be fixed and upgraded since I finally had the time to finish since Superman is not here and I don’t mean it in a bad way, I enjoyed my time with Superman here in the future but it just took so much of my time with everything that went on such as the missions, help train Superman since I know more about his abilities and help him control it, fixing the most recent thing during the time, making sure that no one in the Legion say anything to Superman's future, and all the paperwork that goes through the day mission reports, training reports, and the expense billing.

Since everything was all backup and just continue to add up as well, there was very little things I can do besides go on missions, go over training, shower when needed, and sleep for 2 hours it's also troubling when everyone on the time is trying to get me to come out and join them in some sort of hang out then would not understand when I say I am very busy at the moment, I decided that I would go take a shower now and walk out of the lab as I was walking towards my room I bump into Saturn Girl “Brainy you are out of your lab” She said in surprise “Yes I was just on my way to my room to take a shower” I said to her and continue walking to my room as I got to my room and went to the bathroom that was attached to my room and got clean when I finished my shower and wrap myself in a towel and went to the sink and brushed my teeth when I was done with that I went back to my room and got dressed of course I put on my Coluan Cloth underneath my other clothes that way if I were to turn into my battle form and shred my clothes since I would not have enough time to get out of the clothes and that way I have something underneath to have me cover I had put on a black short sleeve shirt with a robot what seems to be from the 20th century movie on it which was a joke gift from Lightning lad and a purple skirt with bats on it in white that was given to me by phantom girl along during the time of Halloween, then put on black leggings and white snicker that I had gotten myself with Superman when we had to go to the store and get him his necessary when he came with us see how I was all dressed I started to walked back to the lab.

When I got back to the lab and put in the codes to open up to labs doors it did not and when I try to put in the codes again but it was still not opening and when I put in my override code in ot flashed res “COMPUTO what is the meaning of this what are you not allowing me to go into the lab” I asked COMPUTO while still trying to get the doors to open “I apologize Sir but I was given orders from Saturn Girl to not let you back into the lab” COMPUTO replied to my question I was annoyed that Saturn girl would do that “Well override orders and allow me to go back to the lab there is still much to be done now COMPUTO” I demanded COMPUTO to let me in to the lab “I am sorry to inform you that I can not override the command and allow access to the lab Sir” COMPUTO replied back to me which caused me to groan in annoyance and marched to the lounge area to question Saturn Girl why she order COMPUTO to not let me in my lab when I got to the lounge I see the others are in there as well “Saturn girl why did you command COMPUTO to not allow me in to the lab” I questioned her as I stood in front of her where she sits with Lightning Lad next to her “Because you have been spending too much time in there its not healthy” She answer to me while looking up from her data tablet. “Even so I have important things to finish and they could not wait any longer than it should,” I told her as I stare back at her cross my arms over my chest. “But Brainy you been in there for three weeks non stop already just take a break” Phantom girl said speaking up from the kitchen with timber wolf interrupting mine and Saturn girl conversation “I will take a break when I finish all my work” I reply back to Phantom Girl “But Brainy we haven’t seen you for so long what are you even doing in there that won’t allow you to take a break for a few hours.” this time the person that spoke was Triplicate Girl how was next to Bouncing Boy at the table “Yeah relax Brainy nothing is going to happen if you don’t work for the next few hours” Phantom girl said leaning forward I was starting to get annoyed and angry that they can’t just let me be and work on the things I need to do “Because I have to turn in the mission reports to the science police and hand over the budget report to the president then fix the ship that was damaged from last mission then upgrade the secretary because someone thought it was a good idea to let in a civilian that had no access into the headquarter and they let in a virus then had everyone there new training schedule that had to be done this week so no I can’t have a break right now Saturn Girl tell COMPUTO to let me in the lab now” I told them as I was listing things off with my hand then when I finish I crossed my arms looking over everyone even Cosmic Boy, Invisible Boy, and Shrinking Violet came in during my explanation “Jeez Brainy we are teenagers we slack off once in awhile but we still to work” Invisible Boy said that got me mad.  
“No you guys don’t you all push your work on to me and have me do it because no one wants to do their work and since no one want to do it someone has to and that someone is me while you all get to be irresponsible immature slacking waste of time seventeen and eighteen year old I have to do work that is not part of my job which I might remind you I am only fourteen years old and I have been doing this since the very beginning of the Legion of Superheroes and because of that I have no time for myself you think I wanted to do this stuff well you are all wrong and why should I younger than you have to do your work you are older than me so why not grow up and do your own work” when I finish my rant I was panting everyone looked a bit shocked and some of them at least looks guilt “Just because you brag about being a 12th-level intellect so why are you blaming us just because you can’t have fun or relax or keep getting stuff to do that your own problem” once again Invisible Boy said then I realized that what I said will not get through to the other member so I can only do the one thing that would finally get to them I sigh and stood up straight “Every well then I see what I said means nothing then” I started and head toward the doors “I will be taking a two vacation leave starting today” as I got to the door I can hear the other gaps in shock “Oh and since you all can do the work that I have left you all since it is your work than my since I finish that long ago” I finish walking out of the room and heading towards that lab to get the paperwork and when I punch in the code that door open and I got all the paperwork in order and the list that need to be done and walked back to the lounge area to see that everyone was still were they are as I left and when I walked in “Brainy what is all that “ I heard Saturn Girl asked “this is all the paperwork that need to be done by the time I get back” I put down the stack and put it into three parts “I will assign which part is for and what they are” I explain and then turn to them “The first part will go to Cosmic Boy and Bouncing Boy this is the mission report and expenses billing the reports will go to the sciences police so they can use for trail and the bill goes to the president since she does sponsor us and needs to know the bill” gesturing the first stack which was put to my shoulder if it was on the ground “The second part will go to Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl this is the training routine and schedule you would have to monitor and send emails to each person and tell them where they would have to improve and put down each person's time to train” putting my hand on the second stack which was not that big it goes up to my knees if it was on the ground “and the last stack will go to Invisible Boy and Shrinking Violet this all the project and things that needs to be done, fixed, and upgraded you have to job to make sure everything is up and running” I finished explaining to the while gesturing to the last pile of paper which would be up to me waist if it was on the ground and nodded my head at everyone as I walked out of the lounge to my room to start packing.

Third P.o.v

Everyone was still in shock at what Brainiac just told them the first person to move was Lightning Lad “We can’t finish this in two months let alone two weeks we need Brainy to be on vacation longer than two weeks maybe a whole year and they said that it has to be delivered to the science police and the president by then well usually Brainy does so if we just have to say that they were injury or something to give us more time to finish this” Lightning Lad said which shock the other even further since Lightning Lad never really say anything smart “But how are we going to do that we can just injury Brainy or pay someone to do it that would be wrong” Shrinking Violet said walking to the third stack of paperwork “Well we don’t have to do we all know that Brainiac has a huge crush on Superman so why not convinced him to go to the past and spend time with Superman” Phantom Girl said getting over her shock as well “Well we can’t all go to them now and try to convince them since they are still mad at us” Triplicate Girl said crossing her arms “Yeah they would say that would interfere with the timeline and won’t go then they would be back in two weeks and we would bealy be done ” Bouncing Boy said while putting his hands on his head “May I add some advice” COMPUTO asked shocking everyone in the lounge again “COMPUTO you want to help us making Brainy go to the past but aren’t they your master of sort shouldn’t you try to stop us sending Brainy to the past” a shock Invisible Boy asked looking up to the ceiling “That may be correct but I also care about my creator health and see the past year has not been doing well for their health for reason know” COMPUTO said causing everyone to look at the ground know what the AI was talking about “Well then if you have ideas we are all ears then” Cosmic Boy said for the first time since entering the lounge area “Every well I advice you to send Saturn Girl to try to convince Sir to had back to the past and I will say that heading to a certain time would not interfere with the time stream while the rest stays in the lounging area” COMPUTO suggest making everyone nod “Alright then Saturn girl you would go and tell Brainy that and make sure that they do not have the time bubble remote with them to come back before a year” Cosmic Boy said and for once no one object on what was going on this time Saturn Girl nodded and sly out of the lounge area heading to Brainy's room.

When Saturn girl got to Brainy’s room and knock on the door “Brainy may I come in” she asked thought the door there was a moment of silence until the doors open allowing her to go in the room to see the Brainy was setting in their chair looking a their clothes being shrunk and put in a metal backpack of some sort “Can I help you Saturn Girl” They asked looking away from their clothes and at her “I was just wondering if you are okay after you left and what's going on with that” Saturn girl explain still look at the backpack that had arms coming out of it and shrinking the clothes that were being put in to it “I am alright I supposed and that you see is an invention that I made I got the idea from a hero from the 21st century and a cartoon I was forced to watch with Bouncing Boy and Superman I am able to store as much stuff in the backpack without it getting full and I am able to select items that I desire without taking everything out of the bag” Brainy explain before looking at his data pad looking at places that they would want to see and learn “Well speaking about Superman why don’t you go and visit him” Saturn girl asked looking over Brainy’s room while signaling COMPUTO to pack other things in the backpack that Brainy just described to her “You know as much as I do to why I am unable to go and visit Superman it would interfere with the time stream” they said to her looking up from their data pad “If you see it this way Sir if you were to go to a time period were there was no events that would affect the time stream you are able to visit Superman” COMPUTO imputed the argument causing Brainy to stop and think it over and Saturn Girl saw this and thought that it was working “As much as I would like to visit it Superman” Brainy said with a slight blush on their checks “I won't be able to do the other things that I had planned to do when I come back” Brainy finish looking at Saturn Girl “Well that is alright I am sure that Superman won’t mind seeing you again after so long” Saturn Girl said walking toward Brainy who was looking at his data pad which had a picture of Superman and them “Very well then I supposed visiting Superman won’t hurt to much of the time stream I would just have to pick the time were we had left him seeing that he was just spending the year getting into Daily Planet though I would have to ” Brainy said as they got out of their chair and walking towards their dresser and grabbing what looked like a tiara that had the same symbol as the one on their forehead, then grabbed a watch, then a necklace, and lastly two rings Brainy put on all the items on and Saturn Girl was shocked to see a human looking Brainiac 5 who had the same blonde hair color, instead of their green skin it turns into a pale peach color, and their usual two shades of purple they were a sea green with a hint of purple so close to their irises you won’t notice unless you are up to their face and the only items that stayed invisible was the watch and they were still wearing the same clothes “Look like more human than Coluan then so how do I look” Brainy asked turning toward Saturn Girl as their skirt flare a bit “You look great Brainy now are you done packing” Saturn Girl asked looking at the backpack that had stopped putting in clothes and things into the it “I would believe so let me just grab the Time Bubble remote, Data pad, and something that I have been working on something recently I haven’t had the chance to try it but it will allow me to talk to the Legion well I am in the past” Brainy said while grabbing the items and the last thing Saturn Girl did not recognize “Here you go if anything is needed just press this button” Brainy explain while handing Saturn Girl what was a circle with a button on the side as Saturn Girl was looking over Brainy grabbed their backpack and put it on and step to a more open part of their room and pushed the Time Bubble remote causing the bubble to appear which Saturn Girl look up very fast and fly towards Brainy who just reached the door of the bubble “I am sorry Brainy but it's for your own good” Saturn Girl whispered to Brainy how realize that she had gotten the remote and pushed them in the Bubble as the doors closed “COMPUTO now send Brainy to the past” Saturn Girl order the AI and COMPUTO had already put in the coordinates for the past in the Time Bubble which caused it to locked and unable to be changed or stopped if Brainy try to get to the control inside the Bubble so it won’t stop until they reach the time that was assigned to the past and with that the Bubble disappear to the past “Well that work but now we are going to get one angry phone call aren’t we COMPUTO” Saturn Girl state looking at the communicator “That is correct” the AI replied caused her to sigh and go back to the lounge area to tell everyone the news.


End file.
